A method of forming a cylindrical member connectedly provided with a cylindrical portion arranged at an outer periphery of a circular base plate, and projecting to one side, by means of employing a sheet metal as a base material, is known wherein pressing dies are employed to draw an outer periphery of the sheet metal, and shape it in a cylindrical state, thereby forming the base plate and the cylindrical portion.
The cylindrical portion of the cylindrical member formed by the present method has substantially the same thickness as that of the base material or the sheet metal. In forming a pulley, a gear or the like by use of such a cylindrical member, it is often required to decrease the thickness of the cylindrical portion and increase the length thereof.